Many vehicles have camera and sensors for monitoring the surrounding environment and provide information to an advanced driver assistance system. An advanced driver assistance system can provide safety enhancements to a vehicle, such as lane departure warning. For autonomous vehicles, the advanced driver assistance system controls the movement of the vehicle. Having reliable and clear information for the on-vehicle camera and sensors can provide better environmental context for the advanced driver assistance system, and therefore higher confidence in the decisions of the advanced driver assistance system.